helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Izumi Utako
|birthplace = Saitama, Japan |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 155cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Singer, Dancer, Idol, Model |active = 2015-Present ( years) |agency = UP FRONT PROMOTION (2015-Present) |label = UP FRONT Works (2015) BH Records (2015-Present) |group = JUNON 9 |acts = Fantasy Kenshuusei, JUNON 9 }} Izumi Utako (泉詩子) is a Japanese pop singer signed to Hello! Project as a member of JUNON 9. History Early Life Izumi Utako was born on January 21, 1999 in Saitama, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. 2015 Izumi auditioned for Hello! Project Fantasy's THE VOICE & THE DANCE 2014 Auditions. She was a finalist, but failed to pass. On May 13, Izumi was added to Fantasy Kenshuusei as a 6th generation member, along with the other failed finalists. On July 11, Izumi was added to JUNON 9 with eight other girls. She graduated from Fantasy Kenshuusei the same day. Personal Life Family= Izumi has a twin brother named Izumi Takuya. Her parents are also divorced. |-|Education= Izumi attends the all girl private high school. When Izumi joined Fantasy Kenshuusei, she was a second year high school student. As of April 2015, Izumi is currently attending her second year of high school. |-|Sports= Izumi played Lacrosse since her first year of middle school. However she stopped playing in her second year of high school to become a member of the Fantasy Kenshuusei. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Izumi Utako has acquired: *'Kishimoto Yuki:' Izumi is good friends with Pastel Flower member Kishimoto Yuki. *'Ukiyo Eiko:' Izumi is also good friends with fellow JUNON 9 member, Ukiyo Eiko. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that have been used to refer to Izumi Utako. *'Koko' (ココ): Official nickname, given to her since joining Fantasy Kenshuusei. *'Zumi' (ズミ): Semi-official nickname, used by fans. *'Utacchi' (うたチ): Official nickname, given to her since joining JUNON 9. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Izumi Utako (泉詩子) *'Nicknames:' Koko (ココ), Zumi (ズミ), Utacchi (うたチ) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Saitama, Japan *'Blood Type:' O *'Height:' 155cm *'Hello! Project Fantasy Status:' **2015-05-13: Fantasy Kenshuusei **2015-07-11: Graduated *'Hello! Project Status:' **2015-07-11: JUNON 9 Member *'JUNON 9 Image Color: ' *'Hello! Project Groups:' **JUNON 9 (2015-Present) *'Hello! Project Fantasy Groups:' **Fantasy Kenshuusei (2015) |-|Q & A= *'Specialty:' Singing *'Hobbies:' Drawing, Swimming, Lacrosse *'Favorite Food:' Tuna Sushi *'Favorite Flower:' Blue Rose *'Favorite Color:' Yellow-Green *'Favorite Subject:' Art *'Favorite Sport:' Lacrosse *'Treasured Item:' A light blue ribbon her grandmother gave her *'Favorite Hello! Project Songs:' What is LOVE (Morning Musume '14), TIKI BUN (Morning Musume '14) *'Favorite Hello! Project Group:' Morning Musume '15 *'Looks Up To:' Ikuta Erina Singles Participated In JUNON 9 *Jinsei MY WAY / Ninja Girl / DIAMOND (Debut) Trivia *She is allergic to mushrooms. *She usually wears glasses. *She is the first out of her Fantasy Kenshuusei generation to debut. *If she could have one superpower it would be to breath underwater. *She drinks tea before going to bed and before going to school. *She was born in Saitama, but moved to Nagoya at the age of two. Category:2015 Additions Category:2015 Debuts Category:2015 Transfers Category:Fantasy Kenshuusei Category:6th Generation Fantasy Kenshuusei Category:JUNON 9 Category:JUNON 9 Member Category:Green Member Color Category:Members From Saitama Category:January Births Category:Births in 1999 Category:O Bloodtype Category:Graduated Kenshuusei Category:Members who failed an audition